


猩球崛起20字微小说

by Anlinien



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Relationships: Caesar (Planet of the Apes 2011) & Will Rodman





	猩球崛起20字微小说

Adventure（冒险）  
那个人类对他说：Trust me.  
  
Angst（焦虑）  
他已经快要忘记人类，也快要忘记Will了。  
  
Crackfic（片段）  
Will指着照片中的房子，教他念：Home.  
  
Crime（背德）  
“Caesar loves human more than Apes. ”  
  
Death（死亡）  
  
他从来没有想过Koba会向他举起枪。  
  
Episode Related（剧情透露）  
这不是结束，这只是开始。  
  
Fantasy（幻想）  
他们都曾经以为猿族与人类之间会有和平。  
  
Fetish（恋物癖）  
所有他留恋的东西，都在那个“家”。  
  
First Time（第一次）  
凯撒——那是他给的名字。  
  
Fluff（轻松）  
“你说，是不是该给毛里斯配个老花眼镜？”  
  
Future Fic（未来）  
红杉森林再也不是净土和乐园。  
  
Horror（惊悚）  
猿族拿起了枪对准了人类。  
  
Humor（幽默）  
你说，给小儿子起什么名字？安东尼还是尼禄？  
  
Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
他们都向凯撒伸出手掌请求宽恕。  
而凯撒只向一个人伸出过手。  
  
Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
Koba小心翼翼地把那把枪擦得干干净净。  
  
Parody（仿效）  
凯撒站起来，拍了拍他的肩，给了他一个拥抱。  
  
Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
“可是对于凯撒，他只能跪伏并惊叹。”——莎士比亚  
  
Romance（浪漫）  
凯撒曾经偷偷摘了邻居花园里的菜送给Will和他的女朋友。  
  
Spiritual（心灵）  
“凯撒，跟我回家吧，我会保护你。”  
“凯撒已经回家了。”  
  
Suspense（悬念）  
每次凯撒相信的人类最后都成了主角，所以下一部会是谁→_→  
  
Time Travel（时空旅行）  
有本事就回到人类进化前，看看是谁秀优越感。  
  
Tragedy（悲剧）  
只是这一次回去，他再也没有见过Will.  



End file.
